


Out

by LadyLuckDoubt



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Humour, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Smut, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckDoubt/pseuds/LadyLuckDoubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst planning their wedding, and inviting their friends, Phoenix and Miles realise that they've somehow managed to avoid informing Larry that they're a couple. When they decide to reveal the news, the reaction from the irrepressibly clueless and socially awkward Larry isn't quite the shock they were expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> _So, Larry discovers that Phoenix and Edgeworth, his closest, long-term friends, are gay._
> 
>  _Instead of being squicked out or just being okay with it, he begins to ask awkwardly personal questions about it._
> 
>  _go!_
> 
> Again from the Kink Meme. This seemed so typical of the Butz and so silly that I had to give it a go.

"So...  _your_  parents?" Miles hovered over Phoenix at the kitchen bench. "I think it would be a rude awakening to suddenly receive an  _engagement party invitation_  and find out at the same time that your son is..."

"Mom  _knows_." 

Miles raised an eyebrow. "She does... since...  _when_?"

"Remember when we took her to Vegas for her sixtieth, and she insisted on sharing a room with us because it would be cheaper, and we insisted on letting her have a room of her own?" He paused, giving Miles a use-your-reasoning look. "She  _knows_." He didn't mention that Mom had also made an innuendo-laden comment about how thin the hotel walls were, on the second morning of their vacation when Miles was still upstairs having a shower.

"Your father?"

"He knows that I'm alive," Phoenix said in a throwaway kind of manner. "I haven't seen him for twenty-odd years and I'm not inviting him to the wedding anyway. Wouldn't know where to look for him, anyway."

Miles frowned, and desperation to discuss something more pleasant seized him.

"Maya?" he asked.

Phoenix merely gave him a Look. 

"She knows," Miles said with a nod.

"She worked with me for several years. It was kind of hard not to know."

"Pearl?"

"I'm sure Maya's said something about it to her," Phoenix said quickly, mentally relegating that one to the "later" pile.

"What about your workmates?" Phoenix asked. "I don't really know who's down at the precinct any more, but..."

"They know." Miles chuckled. "They think"-- he reached around behind Phoenix and grabbed him in an awkwardly affectionate hug-- "That you're adorable."

Phoenix blushed. "Great," he murmured. "I'm  _adorable_."

"I couldn't disagree," Miles said with a smirk.

"Okay," Phoenix mumbled, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that the prosecutor's office and most likely the police department thought he was  _adorable_ \-- "Who else do we know who should be invited and probably..."

They paused and then stared at one another in horror.

"Larry," they both said together.

"Surely he knows," Miles said offhandedly. "He hung around with us when..."

"When we weren't really talking to one another. You were being standoffish--"

"If I recall correctly,  _you_  were busy obsessing over a girl."

Phoenix sighed. "You know what that was about. It was like seeing my ex rise from the dead. You tell me that if you saw a picture of...  _Manfred_  in the paper on some unrelated article,  _you_  wouldn't freak out a little."

"Manfred wasn't my--"

"I know. But I'm just saying. When people you're close to try to kill you, it makes an impact."

"Did you tell Iris?" Miles asked.

"I think she knew when we visited her in prison together." He chuckled. "Honestly, Miles..."

There was another silence again and their thoughts both drifted, uncomfortably, back to Larry.

"So how do we tell the Butz?" Phoenix asked tentatively.

"Together," Miles said with a stern nod, releasing Phoenix and sitting at the bar stool next to his. "And with space for a quick exit if we need one."

 

 

  
Larry had been perfectly cheerful when Phoenix had invited him out for lunch. They hadn't caught up for about eighteen months, and he'd been pleased to hear from his old buddy. Phoenix hadn't mentioned anything about Miles or the engagement; he'd stuck by Miles' resolve that they would do it  _together_  and they agreed on a restaurant and a time.

  
"I think he's going to react badly," Miles stated as they stepped into the restaurant. They were running early and were already seated; Larry was  _usually_  late to arrive. But obviously testament to how excited he was to be seeing Phoenix, he showed up only a few moments after they had.

"That's because you're a pessimist," Phoenix said, waving to Larry across the crowded room. They watched as his face lit up and he rushed over.

  
"Hi Nick!" He looked at Miles, sitting next to his friend, wearing a wry sort of smile. "Edgey! Nick didn't say  _you'd_  be here!"

" _Nick_  and I have something to tell you," Miles said coolly.

"Yeah, um..." Miles rested a hand on Phoenix's thigh under the table. He could hear the stumble in his voice, see the way that he was fidgeting.

"That you're still single?" Larry asked, looking around. "I don't know what's with you two-- I mean, there are  _hundreds_  of awesome girls around..." He stopped himself. "Or... you're both living the life of bachelors-- like me." He stopped again, and looked almost thoughtful. "You know, I'm actually thinking of settling down," he said. "I met this  _beautiful_  girl the other day-- she's not like the others, I swear-- she's not a model-- she's got pink hair and she's kinda curvy and little and..." 

Phoenix had vague memories of having met such a woman before, and he suppressed the usual sigh that normally followed when Larry talked about having for his one true love.

"That's great, Larry," he offered. 

"Yeah, Nick-- why don't  _you_  get out there on the scene?"

"Because..." He leaned closer to Miles when he said it. "Miles and I are getting engaged."

  
There was a strange, haunting sort of silence where in the background, they heard a piece of cutlery clink to the floor, and at maybe just the right time, a waiter approached them for their orders. Miles ordered a bottle of white wine for the table and a salad for himself, then turned to Phoenix as he ordered for himself. They both watched as a seemingly star-struck Larry took a lot longer than usual to request a hamburger.

The waiter left, and Larry peered at Phoenix and Miles curiously before bursting into laughter. "You're kidding, right?"

"I most certainly am  _not_ ," Miles said coldly.

"Oh-- yeah. You don't do jokes, do you?"

" _No_."

Phoenix cringed. "Anyway," he said diplomatically, "We were hoping to invite you to our engagement--"

"So... when did this all start?" Larry looked puzzled. 

"About four years ago, on-and-off," Miles said. He removed his hand from Phoenix's thigh and sat up a bit straighter.

"That's not counting the time when--" Phoenix didn't look like he was trying to air dirty laundry, but as though he were attempting to give Larry an accurate time.

"I wasn't counting that time," Miles said.

"But that was a  _good_  time," Phoenix said. "It was..."

"Unofficial," Miles said sharply. Larry was watching them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Verging on melodrama and hypermanic, childlike  _need to know_. He paused before exploding again. "And didn't you guys like ME? What's wrong with ME?"

"Larry," Phoenix said gently, "You're straight."

"But still-- you like dudes..."

"Yes, but..."

"I think he's meaning to suggest that he would have appreciated some unrequited love from you, Phoenix."

"That's right!" Larry said. "Or you, Edgey." He paused. "A man who knows my own heart."

"Perish the thought," Miles murmured as their food arrived.

 

 

 

Larry appeared to have accepted the news well, initially. Maybe he was  _still_  wrapping his head around it, Miles thought as they drove home silently, in the kind of comfortable quiet where there were no need for words. 

"I'm glad that's done," Phoenix said as he loosened his tie and stepped in the front door. 

"I'm glad Trucy's so excited," Miles said. "I was really expecting a bit of..."

"What? Trucy adores you."

"Initially she seemed put out at not having a  _mom_."

"Well she's got one of them, too," Phoenix said. "Since Lamiroir told her the truth..." He paused, standing there. "I think this is going to work out."

"What does Apollo think about it?"

Phoenix chuckled. "He's hoping it might rub off on Mr.  _Gavin_  and give him some ideas about settling down, I think."

Miles bit back a laugh. "The rockstar prosecutor," he said. "Now known as that for his, uh, social life rather than any musical aspirations."

"I  _know_ ," Phoenix said with a nod. "He's on the guest list, though... I couldn't not invite him."

"Yeah." Miles walked through to the kitchen and put the jug on.

 

"You know what I'm going to do?" he asked. "I'm going to make myself a cup of tea-- you too if you want one--"

"Please"--

"And  _then_  I'm going to sit down and read the paper, and  _then_ \-- " He cast a devillish look at Phoenix as the jug boiled and he added its contents to the teapot waiting on the bench-- "I'm going to--" he cut himself off as Phoenix walked through to the loungeroom and sat down on the sofa. "Fuck it," he said sharply. 

"What was that?" Phoenix had grabbed the paper from the coffee table and looked up to see Miles standing there, unbuttoning his waistcoat, a smirk on his face. 

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy my day off by doing all sorts of things to my husband-to-be that one Larry Butz probably couldn't even  _begin_  to imagine."

He flopped down onto the sofa, pinning Phoenix down under him against the cushioning, his large hands already removing his tie and discarding it over the side of the armrest.

"And  _then_ ," he started, one hand quickly making its way down to Phoenix's belt and loosening it eagerly-- "I'm going to--" He moved his lips towards Phoenix's ear, murmuring his intentions and received a low mumble of approval from the other man. 

"I'm sure Larry's thought about  _that_ ," Phoenix said through a constrained giggle. 

Phoenix kicked his shoes off and wiggled his feet against the sofa as Miles began working on removing his shirt. "Anyone would think you haven't had this sort of attention in  _weeks_ ," Miles murmured against him. "I'm somewhat insulted..." He reached into Phoenix's boxers and ran a hand over his cock. "Are you  _ever_  satisfied?"

"Maybe it'll change when we're married," Phoenix said idly, staring down at his erection and Miles' hand, "You know how they say that marriage-- kills-- uggghhh-- your--- sex-- life..." 

" _None_  of those people have been married to  _me_ ,  _Wright._ "

He was teasing him. Touching only a moment and then removing his hand as though he hadn't, tentatively noticing him growing harder before...

Phoenix knew what was going to follow. With deep, quick breaths and his pulse racing, he pushing his hips upwards and forwards towards Miles' mouth. 

"Someone's being a bit impatient," Miles taunted him. "You need to  _relax_  a bit,  _Wright_." He had that devillish look on his face  _still_ , and it was enough to make Phoenix gulp before a pathetic-sounding mewl exploded behind closed lips. 

He could feel Miles' fingertips brushing over his cock again, the leak of precum appearing and the sense of expectation-- he  _knew_  what it was going to feel like but the release of finally feeling it always outdid memories of the sensation-- of Miles' lips taking in his swollen, raging erection.

"Make me wait much longer and you're going to have a pearl necklace to go with that cravat," Phoenix sneered. 

"You wouldn't  _dare_." Miles' voice was a sneer; he damn well knew Phoenix wouldn't, but the teasing was always part of the fun...

And then, from the coffee table, the phone rang. Phoenix moaned, frustrated, as Miles' lips hovered tantalisingly close to his cock.

"Answer it," Miles growled softly.

 

 

 

"Hey, Nick...!"

Phoenix wriggled uncomfortably beneath the prosecutor and covered his hand over the phone's mouthpiece. "Guess who," he whispered frantically.

"Yes...?" He could feel Miles' hand creeping up his chest to start toying with his nipples, and rolled about, flexing on the couch in pleasure. 

Phoenix ignored him entirely, and he returned to he phone conversation.

"I'm kinda-- busy-- right now, Larry."

A hand had made its way onto his chest, and crept across, taunting him once again before finding his left nipple and playing with it casually, flicking it and pinching.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about what you told me today."

"What? The party's at--"

"No, not that, Nicky, I was thinking..."

Feeling Miles rise up, loosening his own slacks with one hand and rub against him, his face against his chest, his body rubbing against his own, Phoenix tried to swat him away playfully. "I'm having a conversation," he hissed.

"You're not doing much talking," Miles said quietly, his breath warm and moist over his chest, the silk of his underwear rubbing against his groin-- "Who rang?"

" _Larry_."

Miles bit back a chuckle. "I'm glad you decided to get the phone," he said smoothly. "I wonder what he's calling about."

"I'm _trying_ to find out."

"You know how you guys are getting engaged...?"

"Very much so." Phoenix stifled a gasp as he felt Miles' mouth against the bare skin of his chest, his lips gracing carefully over a hardening nipple.

"Have you, like, done it and stuff?"

Phoenix was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Sex. You know." Larry sounded like he was talking to a child. "I mean, I've never really known any dudes who've been into dudes, you know, and... well... I remember seeing some march thing on TV about gay guys and..."

" _Stop it_!" Phoenix's hand was back over the phone again. "I'm being asked about my sex life, I think."

"And you can tell him it's going swimmingly."

"It's not funny."

"I'm finding this hilarious. And quite arousing...  _Wright_." His mouth came down on him again, that curious tongue making circles and trails over his skin.

" _Yes_?" asked Phoenix. He was tempted to slam the phone down at that moment.

"There were all these guys wearing hardly anything but a few strips of leather. You're not like _that_ , are you?"

It was horrible how earnest Larry actually sounded.

"You're not going to have a leather wedding or anything, are you? Coz it you were, I mean, I'd have to find something to wear, and my girlfriend might have a hard time finding something in her colour..."

"Don't worry about it, Larry--" he gasped as Miles bit down gently on him-- "Formal dress will be required."

"No leather?"

"No, Larry." He paused, hoping to get out of it quickly. "Is that all you needed to know?"

There was an ominous  _Ummm_  from Larry which made Phoenix realise that a quick escape from this looked entirely too simple.

"I was wondering, you know... what do you...  _do_?"

"What do you mean by that?"

By this stage, Miles was looking up at him, a smirk on his face, a thumb inching its way under the elastic of his underpants. 

" _I'm apparently the ask Jeeves of gay sex_ ," Phoenix hissed, covering the phone again.

Miles smiled angelically and tugged down on his underwear, drawing his cock out slowly, completely ignoring what Phoenix was saying, amused to see his hand still covering the handset and his eyes rested firmly on his crotch.

"I mean, what do you, you know,  _do_?"

"Well, I'm a piano player who's about to contest my disbarment as a defense attorney, and Miles is a prosecutor..." Phoenix bit back a laugh.

Larry's reply, frustrated and over-excited as Larry was wont to be, could be heard by Miles, who chuckled to himself. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, NICKY! I DON'T MEAN PROFESSIONALLY, I MEAN, WHAT DO YOU  _DO_?"

"That  _is_  a good question," Miles said aloud, rising up again. "Right now you're doing a very good job of lying on the couch and pretending to ignore me."

"You were the one who made me answer the phone!" 

"What if it had been your  _mother_?"

"I wouldn't want to be talking to  _her_  while this is going on, either."

Phoenix cringed. "It's not funny!"

"Tell him you give great head," Miles muttered with a smirk.

 

"I-- _No_ \--" Phoenix hissed, trying to wriggle away from Miles' touch.

"NICK!? What  _was_  that?"

Trying to compose himself, Phoenix steadied his voice. "Larry," he said evenly, "You've happened to catch me at a really bad time..."

He noticed something at that moment. Miles was shaking his head. "No," he said with a smirk. "I think he happened to call at a very  _good_  time... but if you'd like me to stop, Wright."

" _You_  talk to him, then!" Phoenix offered the phone, mouthpiece still covered with his hand-- towards him.

Miles shrugged, sitting up slightly and tugging down on the waistband of his underpants. He heard a faint mewl from the other man and looked as though he had no idea what was going on. "I think he wanted to speak to you,  _Nick_." His lips curled up into a tiny, horrible smile.

He was enjoying this far too much.

"Shut-- up--"

"Nick?" 

"I wasn't talking to you, I was..." Phoenix stopped. 

"What, Nick?" Larry sounded confused. "I'm trying to be serious here."

Miles could hear his over-enthusiastic questioning and bit back a chuckle, before pulling his underpants to his knees and then leaning down, pressing himself against Phoenix, rubbing his now-hard erection against Phoenix's, his other hand returning to his chest and holding the skin taut as his lips brushed his previously ignored nipple.

"Maybe-- now's-- not--  _jesus_!" Writhing away from Miles' lips, Phoenix squirmed against the couch again.

" _WHAT_?! NICK!? It's not funny!"

Miles tilted his head upwards. "I'm the one who doesn't  _do_  jokes, remember," he said quietly before moving his mouth downwards, a trail of kisses and tongue moving down his torso, his tongue playfully twisting around scant chest hairs.

Phoenix glared at him, red-faced and frustrated.

"I'm not laughing," he muttered, his words tense and tight, his eyes on Miles' otherwise-occupied face. " _Trust me_."

"Good, coz Nick? I'm trying to be accepting here, you know. I don't get how you can want to just look at another guy's... you  _know_..."

For someone who seemed to have no qualms asking about other people's sexual activities, Larry suddenly seemed embarrassed when it came to mentioning  _body parts_. Phoenix silently prayed this was hinting at the conversation ending soon-- particularly as he could feel Miles' warm breath against his--

"Body?" Phoenix asked innocently.

"Well-- another dude's  _schlong_. I mean, do you guys do it with the lights out or something?"

"S-sometimes," Phoenix muttered. "But--"

"But it'd be like high school gym class all over again, you know? Like when you'd sort of have a look at some other guy's junk and then you'd feel weird about..."

Miles tilted his head upwards again, having overheard Larry's loud enthusiastic questioning. " _Did_  you check out other guys in the locker room, Phoenix?" he asked quietly. "You  _pervert_."

"I did  _not_  do that, Larry," Phoenix said loudly, hoping to block out the sounds of a sniggering Miles in the background. He shot Miles a glare and looked at the phone in his hand desperately. 

"Didn't you? I did." He sounded almost bewildered. "Isn't it weird the first time when you see his stuff and... did you, like, go 'let's see who's bigger' and stuff?"

"Jesus, Larry--  _No_!" He froze in disbelief. Miles froze at the sudden stiffness in Phoenix's composure.

And then... Phoenix held a strange expression on his face, some tangled combination of hysterical, furious, and finally having figured something out.

"You set him up to this, didn't you?" he asked Miles quietly.

"No!" Raising an eyebrow, Miles looked suddenly interested. "What did he ask?"

"Nick?"

"Larry, I'm  _going_. I have,  _uh_ \-- things to do." Exasperated, and sick of Miles' teasing-- whether or not he'd set this up-- the  _physical_  teasing was bad enough-- he added, "Google is your friend," and snapped the phone off, opened the hatch at the back and pulled the batteries out, flinging it across the room.

Miles was startled.

"Someone's being a bit aggressive," he chided him in sing-song, hearing the battery roll down the floor. "Anyone would think they need some..."

Phoenix grabbed him roughly, pulling his body against his own. "You  _know_  what I need," he growled softly.

"Is that the way you ask?" Miles couldn't stop smirking. "Anyone would think you're..."

"Justfuckmealready." Phoenix's voice escaped in a frustrated hiss as he clung to him. 

"Very well then." Miles only had to raise an eyebrow and reach under the coffee table ("We have lube in  _here_?" Phoenix asked to Miles' casual shrug) before stretching back, bucking his hips forwards, and moaning deeply as Miles pushed into him. 

"You're insatiable," Miles chided, reaching down to stroke his cock, "I don't know  _what_  I'm going to do with you." With his other hand, he brushed a stray section of hair out of Phoenix's face. "You're just lucky that I happen to enjoy that."

"Stop--" Phoenix closed his eyes and threw his head back, trying to move against Miles-- "teasing me."

Miles found himself chuckling. "That's at least part of the fun."

Mercy-- or his own desperation-- came over him only moments later, and he pulled backwards--and then thrust forwards again into the soon-to-be-an-attorney-again, relishing the groan which came from him and catching the end of it in an openmouthed kiss. He liked the feeling of him like this; warm and tight and... perfect... he liked the way he shuddered and begged and moaned and would close his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of him. He liked it when he could feel his breath and pulse and heart speeding up, incoherent mewls which he made no effort to stifle, as he sped up-- the way his eyelids flickered and the moans became more guttural-- the way his body went limp and then...

" _Jesus_." That frantic, breathless murmur as he came, only moments before Miles himself did. The way he flopped against the sofa, sticky and sweaty and throughly sated, his pulse still racing and his lips meeting his own for exhausted, languid post-coital kisses. 

Only one thought occurred to Miles then.  _God, he looks beautiful_. 

  
He hadn't meant to take the day off from work, but ultimately, he conceded, it had been worth it; awkwardness earlier-- which had somehow been effortlessly slipped into their foreplay-- aside. He lay next to Phoenix for as long as he could bear before the lingering smell of sex and sweat became irritating.

Then, as though reminding him to get up and move, he heard a familiar themesong from down the hallway.

Someone's phone was ringing.

"I should get that," he said, standing up. "And then my cup of tea." 

Phoenix chuckled. "I should have known you were planning this," he said with a grin, "You  _always_  have a cup of tea after we..."

He was interrupted as Miles climbed off him and the persistent melody of  _The Steel Samurai_  continued for its second round. "That must be work," he said, frowning, his voice turning serious, "I wonder what's happened down at the precinct."

Phoenix sat up, watching him rush down the hallway, partially clothed. There was something endearing about seeing Miles like this, he thought. It was human and clumsy, something most people never saw in him. 

He smiled as he heard the ringtone abruptly stop, and Miles' footsteps growing closer.

And then there was the muffled voice at the other end; loud and exuberant-- he couldn't make out the words at all, but--

"Hey, Edgey-- I did what Nick said to before he was cut off, and I was wondering..."--

And he laughed when he heard the resulting "NNNNNNRGH!" filling the air around them.


End file.
